


Bucolic

by Stars_dreaming



Series: 365 MCU drabbles and oneshots [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_dreaming/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: Five years ago, a slender, dark-haired man arrived in your village, the lovely countryside of Austria. He tells you he wants to forget his past; that he came here for a reason. You let him stay with you.Five years later, you receive a surprising number of guests on your farm.





	Bucolic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work situated after the first Avengers movies, implying that Loki actually escaped Thor's grasp and left for Europe instead, to start anew. 
> 
> Warnings: none

 

As you stepped outside and took your boots from the porch, you noticed a group standing a little farther away from the house, but outside the forest. You descended the stairs, and jumped on the sandy ground.

From behind you, you could hear the animals blearing for attention, and Alexander’s soft voice telling them that they were going to be fed soon.

You gripped the rubber boots, a sudden uneasiness washing over you. Who were this people? And why were they here? Why were there so many of them? And what in the world were they wearing?

You gritted your teeth, still standing locked to the ground, watching them. Your body was tense. There were never that many tourists in Austria during the hot summers, and especially not on the trails behind your farm. Those trails were really dangerous, with ravines and the occasional avalanche of stones sliding down the steep walls of the mountains.

You contemplated just walking away and start working with Jakob and Alexander. Maybe they weren’t here for you. Maybe they were just here to walk on the trails.

 

You shivered all of a sudden. There was no government that had invented a device that could pick up on somebody’s magical powers, or someone’s lifeline. Or was there? And were these people here for you? To lock you up, as they probably thought they should’ve a long time ago?

As you stood there contemplating, the group of people moved closer, and you could finally make out their faces. You didn’t recognize them.

 

There was no television here, and you had only one phone, which was quite old. There weren’t any newspapers delivered from door to door, and Jakob and his wife Margaret went to the markets in the village in the valley for you if you needed anything.

Most things, however, you cared for yourself. You had enough farm ground for herbs, vegetables and fruit, eggs from the chickens, dairy products from the cows and the goats, a lake for fish, and a well on the farm for water.

 

They weren’t wearing any gear for hiking. So they definitely weren’t hikers. You stepped back, the wood of the stairs to the porch hitting the back of your legs. Your knuckles went white from your hard grip on your rubber boots.

 

There was a soft, warm summer breeze that flew through your hair, which you had put up in a bun, revealing the large tattoo in your neck. You hoped they didn’t see it.

You hoped that they didn’t have anything or anyone with them who could smell or see magic.

 

You had goose bumps on your arms, but it couldn’t be because of the cold, because it was a warm day, and the sun shone brightly, warming the soil.

They were so close now. You swallowed away the lump in your throat, wishing you’d called for Alexander or Jakob earlier.

There was energy sparking in your body. You could feel the adrenaline in your veins, and the magic in your hands, waiting to be released. If you were fast, you could still cast a shield over yourself and the house. But Jakob and Alexander were too far away to protect.

And Alexander… You swallowed.

 

He arrived on your front porch exactly five years ago, with tear-stained cheeks and bruises all over his body, trembling.

He didn’t talk.

You’d made him soup and brought him inside to the hearth, where the fire and the soup warmed him up.

You asked him if he wanted to tell you who he was, but since he hadn’t answered, you simply decided to give him a new name.

You never asked him about his past. He told you a few things, eventually, but he kept it vague – on purpose, of course. You repaid his trust with giving him all the kindness you could muster, and you helped him get better.

His bruises eventually faded. And so did the pain in his eyes, and the haunted look on his face, and the screams in the nights faded to soft whimpers from time to time. He still wasn’t much of a speaker. He spoke freely to the animals, and he spoke to you when the two of you were alone, but those were the only ones. Jakob and he were building up a tentative friendship, and you were glad about that, because you wanted to see Alexander happy.

You never questioned his scars. You never questioned the looks he sometimes gave you, or the times he stood in the door opening, watching the rain pour out of the sky, clattering on the barns.

 

After five years, you could say – with pride – that you were irrevocably in love with him.

You all kept your secrets. You had told him about you, and your long lifespan, and your powers, but nothing else. You never talked about why you were here in Austria, why you decided to live and work on a farm. And he never asked.

The two of you understood each other. And that was all you’d ever needed.

 

The soft growling of your dogs woke you up from your thoughts, and you felt their warm fur against your legs. You gained a little bit of confidence from that.

The strangers were very close now, close enough for you to notice a few of them were carrying weapons.

 

You had your own guns in the house, and a collection of knifes, but magic had always been the thing you’d fallen on whenever you needed help.

 

You took a deep breath and stepped forward.

“Strangers aren’t welcome here,” you said, feeling the tension in the air.

“Wait-“ a loud voice called, and you raised a brow as you saw a blond man emerge from the group. He was wearing clothes that didn’t look too expensive, and he had short hair, and an eye-patch.

An arm stopped him in his tracks. “Don’t,” a man said softly, “we don’t know if he’s here, Thor, we can’t just assume.”

Then a man with orange sunglasses stepped forward, dressed in a suit. You tilted your head looking at him.

“And who might you be?” You asked, looking him over. He looked rich. And confident. Definitely cocky, you decided as you saw his smirk.

“Tony Stark, darling,” he said, spreading his arms. You cocked an eyebrow. Did he expect you to fall to his feet or something? Beg for his mercy or some of his money?

“Never heard of him,” you said airily, even though somewhere deep in your memory you did remember something about a Stark. But that wasn’t a Tony. No.. That was a Howard. The mechanic who built so many of the weapons and tech for the American army during the Second World War.

He frowned. “This is not the time, Stark,” a female voice sighed, and then another stepped forward, dressed in scarlet. You could feel the magic buzzing in her veins.

She tilted her head. “We need to know just one thing,” she slowly said, and you could feel her reaching out to your mind. Quickly, you pulled up your walls. “Stay out of my mind,” you snarled, and she looked taken aback. “And get off my property. If you think for one second I’m going to let a mind-controller stay here, you are-“ “Please hear us out,” a calm voice said, and you shut up, surprised. A man stepped forward. He had blond hair too, and striking blue eyes.

“I’m Steve Rogers,” he said, “and we’re not here to harm you, ma’am. We’re looking for a friend of ours-“ Tony Stark scoffed. “He’s no friend of ours,” he said, but Steve Rogers ignored him. “It’s a matter of the utmost importance. We’ve been looking for him for five years.” Your eyes wandered as he started explaining why they were looking for him.

 

They were with eight. It was an unusual amount to travel with, but you didn’t pay that any mind. You could defeat them - not easily, though. You sensed great power from at least three of them, and most of them looked like they could smash you with only a little slap.

Doing that, you noticed an unusual energy high in the treetops. You kept your gaze on the group, and let your mind wander. You found him quickly enough, in the last tree on the border of the forest. He had a bow in his hands, and arrows in a quiver on his back. An archer.

 

“-he is quite tall, slender, pale skin, green eyes and long black hair, ma’am.” Steve Rogers continued, and you looked at him once again. “We were wondering if maybe you’d seen him around somewhere, or if you know where he is.”

The description sounded suspiciously much like Alexander. But there were many men in the world who were tall, slender and pale with green eyes and long black hair. Surely it was just a coincidence. Although… You regarded them.

You weren’t sure, but you thought you’d heard Alexander scream the name Thor once in his nightmares, in the very first months of his stay here.

Could that be this Thor?

 

You pursed your lips. “Tell your archer to get out of that tree, and I’ll think about my answer.” You saw their eyes widen, and you didn’t miss the surprised looks that were shared between the members of the group. You smirked.

The woman with the short hair, dressed in black leather, brought her finger to her ear, no doubt to her ear piece through which she could contact any member of her group at any given time, and said, “You can stand down, Hawkeye.”

 

You waited as the archer made his way to the group quickly, sliding the arrow he’d had in his hands back in his quiver.

“So you’re looking for a guy with black hair,” you said, not taking your eyes off Steve Rogers. “What’s his name, exactly?”

This time, the blonde Thor stepped forward. “My brother’s name is Loki,” he said, and there was a pleading look in his eyes. “Please tell me you know him.”

 

Now that you thought of it, Alexander had told you that he had a big, blonde brother, who was like a dog: always happy, always smiling, always jovial, and always energetic.

This man seemed to match that description. But still. If they were the people Alexander had run from, he’d had a good reason, no doubt. And you were not going to just turn him in, no matter how much they tried to convince you of their good intentions.

And Alexander had also told you of his strained relationship with his brother. So it would not do him any good to go with Thor.

 

You stayed silent. You were not prone to lying (only about your age, of course), and these people seemed powerful enough to kill you. You didn’t doubt that they would, if you attacked them.

But you didn’t want to tell them anything.

 

Just then, you heard a voice call out.

“Y/N!”

You turned, to see Jakob walking your way. His brows furrowed as he saw the nine persons in front of you. He tensed visibly.

“What is this all about?” He asked, as calm as he could. Jakob was a war veteran, who had served in Vietnam for the United States, and so he was pretty good at English.

You were thankful that he came, and you felt relieved. Jakob was strong and persuasive. He could tell them to go away.

 

Then, his eyes grew big.

“Oh my god, “ he breathed, “I know you guys!”

You bit your lip. Were you the only one who didn’t recognize them?

“What is wrong, Jakob?” You asked, falling back into German. He looked your way with a smile. “Alexander has helped Sva bring her foal to the world. He named him Sleipnir,” Jakob told you proudly. You smiled. “I’ll get the stuff to check on her later. First, these people need to get the hell off my grounds.”

“They are the Avengers,” Jakob said, still with the smile on his face.

“I’m sorry?” You asked, raising your eyebrows.

 

“Ma’am,” Steve Rogers said, stepping forward and raising his hand, but you ducked, holding in a scream.

“Don’t touch her,” Jakob said suddenly, taking a defensive stance in front of you. The Avengers looked at you strangely.

“Now you are going to state your business, and if we don’t want to cooperate, you’re going to get the hell off this lady’s grounds,” he growled, “Avengers be damned.”

“We are here to look for my brother,” Thor said. “He is slender, tall, has pale skin, green eyes and long black hair. Have you seen him?”

Jakob frowned, then looked at you. You weren’t sure of how to react, so you just looked at your feet.

 

“There is someone…” he said slowly, “working here, on the farm. Y/N’s boyfriend, actually.”

You bit your lip.

“But he’s surely not the one you are looking for,” Jakob continued, “because he came here a long time ago, when he was still very young.”

Steve Rogers nodded. “Alright. Well, thank you, anyways.”

“Are you sure you have not seen anyone like him?” Thor asked, stepping forward. You stepped backward. “I don’t live in the valley,” you said, proud of your not-quavering voice. “So I wouldn’t know. Now get off my grounds, please.”

They left without any further turmoil, and you made sure to thank Jakob for helping you.

 

As the Avengers walked away, Natasha tapped Steve's shoulder. He turned his head to look at her. "I don't trust her," Natasha said, "they are hiding something. Did you see that terrifying look in her eyes as soon as you raised your hand? Maybe Loki's there, and he's threatening them to make sure she doesn't tell on him." 

"That could be," Steve pondered. 

"My brother would never do that," Thor interjected. Natasha glared at him, and whatever he wanted to say next, he didn't. 

"We need to return." Steve said, and all the others nodded. The farm disappeared out of sight. 

 

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Alexander and you walked off the porch, when you were done with lunch, and readying yourself for the horse-riding lessons.

 

Neither of you expected the group from yesterday standing in front of you. 

"Holy-" you cursed, dropping your hat in the mud, your eyes wide. Alexander's grip on your hand tightened, and he clenched his teeth. 

"What the hell?" You said as you bent down to pick up your hat. It was ruined now, you could see that. Sighing, you twisted the soft woollen fabric in your hands. 

"Loki!" The man called Thor called out cheerily, and he rushed forward, but Alexander lifted up his hand, and a blue shimmer appeared in the air around the two of you. 

"Stay away," he said, and you shivered, because you never heard him use such a cold voice before. 

 

"Loki, brother, please," Thor pleaded, and you frowned. Loki? Brother? 

"Y/N," Alexander (or was it Loki?) said, "I can explain everything."

"I-" you stammered, looking back and forth between those supposed Avengers and your boyfriend. 

"Please go back inside-" he was cut off by a red blast of energy flying your way, and immediately, he swung his hand, and the red energy evaporated. 

"Don't you dare!" He snarled, raising his hands, and letting a blast of green energy fall down on the scarlet girl (probably some sort of witch, you thought). 

 

"Loki, please," Thor said, but he was pushed away by a strong gush of wind, no doubt provided by Alexander. 

"I told you to never search for me," Alexander said, exasperated. "I told you that I would leave you all alone, if you wouldn't look for me!" He was angry. Before he lashed out again with his magic, you grabbed his wrist. 

"Alex," you said softly, and you smiled, " _Loki._ Don't do this to them." He frowned. "She tried to kill you," he said, pointing at the scarlet witch, who got up with the help of a boy with white hair. You shrugged. "I don't die easily. Why don't we discuss this instead of fighting each other to the death, huh?" "I don't want to talk to them," Loki sighed, and he suddenly looked very tired. "I just want to be away from them." 

"I understand," you whispered, "more than anything, Loki, I understand." 

_"Kitsune, on your right-"_

"But if you want them to know how you feel, you should tell them. At least try. You can always blast them to the other end of the valley if you want to, but after the talk." He nodded. You pressed your lips to his. 

Then you turned towards the Avengers. 

"How about some coffee and apfelstrudel while we have a little chat?" You proposed with a smile, and they nodded. You took Loki's hand in your own and squeezed it. "I'll call the others to make sure at least someone will teach today," you said, and he nodded. 

 

You pulled him back as everyone sat in the living room, looking around. 

"Remember, love," you said, "you're strong. And you deserve to be happy." You pecked him on the lips. "And I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> It was written for the International Fanworks Day 2019, but it's waaaay more than just a drabble or something, so I cut it off at the end. Can't say I'm too happy about that, though. It's shitty, I know, and I'm sorry. Anyways, have a nice week!


End file.
